Vol. 3 Issue 10
Vol. 3 Issue 10 is the tenth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume. This issue is the third and final part of Crooked story arc, called Black Teeth. Synopsis Jackie continues to work for the Sovereign in order to have his soul back from hell, but the assignments he must fulfilled are even worse than he could have ever imagined. Nevertheless, the possibility to get his soul and the power of the Darkness worth the pain. Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Sovereign * Troy Raymer * Lonny Dolgen * Slim * Blakey Plot Summary Previously Jackie travels to South Dakota in order to track down and kill another target for the Sovereign. A local sheriff, Lonny Dolgen meets with Jackie who pretends to be a reporter for a popular magazine. Unable to prove his identity, Jackie contacts the Sovereign who confirms to the sheriff that Estacado is the man he says he is. The sheriff then takes Jackie to the scene of a crime. Last winter, a family was killed and then their house set on fire. They were supposed to testify against former sheriff's deputy Troy Raymer for drug trafficking. He was making and delivering meth around Dakota. Dolgen reveals that Raymer is now leaving in a little town called Open Creek in North Dakota where he's making meth to this day. Jackie then travels to Open Creek where he meets with a drug dealer named Slim. He says that he wants to buy a high quality product for the crime families in the big cities. Jackie convinces Slim and he agrees to make a deal. Slim then tells Jackie that he will need to make the pitch in person. He takes Jackie to a remote area, where Estacado must wait for the dealers. Moments later a car appears and tries to ram Jackie. Two men then get out of the car, beat up Jackie and bring him to Raymer. Jackie wakes up in Raymer's compound. Raymer questions him as to who he's working with. Jackie answers that the Sovereign has sent him and he's changing the terms of the agreement. Estacado reveals that he knows that the Sovereign turned Raymer immortal so the latter could return to his family every night. Instead, after finding out that he's can't die, Raymer lost his moral compass. In anger, Raymer orders his men to throw Jackie into sewage lagoon with a chained weight to his leg. As Jackie sinks to the depths of the sewage lagoon, his Darkness powers activates. During the night, Jackie gets out of the lagoon, takes an axe and proceeds to kill all of Raymer's men. He then cuts off Raymer's legs and arms. Jackie offers two options: either Raymer rescinds his immortality or Estacado will throw him into the sewage lagoon and pour a concrete cap on it. Raymer accepts to rescind his immortality and becomes mortal again. Jackie then throws Raymer into the lagoon with a tied weight to his waist for killing the family. Estacado then asks the Sovereign through phone when will he be free, to which the latter answers that Jackie will be free when he says so. To be continued... Trivia * The issues name refers to a condition called 'Black Teeth" that happens to people who use meth. * Jackie's look in the cover seems to be inspired by Samara Morgan from The Ring. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3